


What's your name

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Marvel Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Steve had always hooked up with the patrons of his local bar, when he gets a letter from someone he hasn't met before then well he doesn't let this pass.





	What's your name

_Looking for Anonymous sex or a random hook up, meets at Roundhouse bar at nine. The back of the bar, there's a room there they we can stay in. Friday is a good time for me..I won't be around in the day time but when you get there, just be ready for me_

  
  


Steve had gotten the note slipped to him as he was leaving the bar. Roundhouse had been his choice of scenery since college and he was sure that he knew almost everyone there. However there had been an influx of new patrons and he didn't know anyone anymore.

 

So when the letter had been left for him, he didn't know who had left it for him and really he didn't care. Anyone who was anyone knew who Steve Rogers was and what he stood for when he walked into the bar.

 

They knew what they were getting into when they batted their eyes at him or offered him a drink.

 

This new guy, this _B_ would be in for a ride when he arrived.

 

“Another admirer?” Tony Stark slips into the seat next to Steve. He orders them both a drink. “And here I thought that we had something special Cap.”

 

Steve picks up the drink once it's set in front of him. He had smirked, always enjoying the nickname that Tony had given him one night after they fucked. Tony had been his first.

 

His first in a long line of casual and anonymous hookups.

 

“Do you know who this B is? You know everyone in this place.” Steve still has the note and holds it out to Tony.

 

Tony takes the paper and examines it.

 

His eyebrows furrow and a smile crosses his features.

 

“Definitely. But I think you should figure it out on your own. This guy, he's a fun lay. You're really gonna enjoy yourself.”

 

                                        *

  


The time comes quickly and Steve finds himself on the bed of the room. He had found some candles and decided to at least light those instead of turning on the light. He had also decided that stripping and saving B the time and trouble would be the best thing.

 

The door clicks and opens. Steve's been through this enough time that he doesn't get all that excited anymore. His heart doesn't skip a beat at the person on the other side, of the one that he's gonna sleep with.

 

The man enters and Steve sits up, he really hadn't seen this man. He isn't even sure if this man was a patron of the bar. New or old.

 

“B?” Steve asks and the man nods.

 

“My name is actually James. But everyone calls me Bucky.”

 

Steve laughs. “I'm sorry.”

 

Bucky stares blankly. “For what?”

 

“Nothing. My name is Steve. Though for the anonymous part of this you kind of failed at it. A rule that I will let pass this time. So you promised me the best sex of my life and even Tony Stark says that you're a good lay. I want to be screaming your name by the end of this.”

 

Bucky shakes his head and begins stripping his clothes off.

 

“Stark told you I was a good lay huh? How did he even know who I was?”

 

Steve leans against the bed, scooting up until he's against the headboard. He parts his legs and allows Bucky to crawl between them.

 

“Your handwriting. I'm guessing but you know what let's not talk. Let's fuck.”

  


Bucky groans, putting a hand on each of Steve's thighs, fingers running over his skin.  
  
Steve inhales deeply, his own hands running and gripping the back of Bucky's arms.

 

“Condoms?” Bucky looks around the room and spots a box sitting next to the lamp. He reaches over and picks it up, pulling out one of them. “Never mind. I found them.”

 

Bucky pulls back.

 

“On your stomach. Now.”

 

Steve does as he's told and shifts until his ass is in the air, facing Bucky. Bucky gives it one good slap.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Steve can hear the condom wrapper and before he knows it, the tip of Bucky's cock is being pushed against his hole.

 

“are you… did you prep?”

 

Steve shakes his head. “I don't leave the house without doing it.”

 

Bucky only moans at the thought and pushes in until he's to the hilt.

 

“So good.” Bucky begins a slow pace and Steve pushes with each thrust that Bucky gives him. “I, uh, I never did this before and fuck your ass is the… I love it.”

 

“Yeah" Steve says. "Of course you do. But you're not fucking me like you do.”

  
Bucky makes a noncommittal sound, balls slapping against Steve's ass.   
  
“ I need it," Steve says, pushing his ass against Bucky's cock. “You need to be _rougher.”_

 

Bucky takes that as a challenge, pulling out of Steve and turning him around until he's on his back. He doesn't even give Steve a moment before he's pushing back into him, this time fucking him faster and harder than he did before.

 

Steve grips his shoulders, wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist to pull him in as deep as he could go. 

 

"How is this? Better?" 

 

Steve doesn't say anything. He merely drops a hand to his cock and begins stroking himself to the sounds that Bucky began making. 

 

"I'm gonna come." Steve announces. He gives one more stroke, coming over his hands. 

 

Bucky leans down and presses a kiss to Steve's lips. 

 

He gives one good thrust; pulling out and ripping the condom off. Bucky begins to stroke himself as Steve watches. 

 

"That's it, come for me." 

 

Bucky does, coming on Steve's stomach. 

 

"Well?" Bucky's half out of breath. The man collapses on the other side of Steve. 

 

"I've had better." Steve point blank says. Bucky sits on his elbows to stare at the man.

 

"What?" 

 

"I've had better from my lays. But you know what. You're cute so I'll give you another chance tonight to really make me scream your name Ben." 

 

"It's Bucky." 

 

"Right. So. Ready for round two?" 


End file.
